halloweentownfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalabar
Kalabar, also spelled Calabar, is the main antagonist of the first film, Halloweentown. He is a warlock and former boyfriend of Gwen. Appearance He was in the form of a shadow hooded creature who's afraid of sunlight, but reveals his true identity when he tries to convince the citizens of Halloweentown to join him in order to retake what's rightfully theirs, i.e. the mortal world by bringing them back there as rulers of the human race. Personality He despises humans, and is angered by the fact that Gwen left him for a human, and even moreso that the Cromwell magic remains just as powerful despite it. He appeared very friendly to Marnie, Dylan, and Sophie when they first came to Halloweentown, mostly though because he had history with their mother. Background Years ago when Gwen Piper was a teenager, she was a in a Halloweentown dance and fell in love with the young Kalabar. He wanted her for himself, but she chose a male human instead, and began her family within Earth while he, after being turned down, went on and became the Mayor of Halloweentown. Story Halloweentown (1998) Year later, when Marnie, Sophie, and Dylan first arrived in Halloweentown, they looked for Aggie, who they lost, when the Mayor, Kalabar, approached them. He whistled for the cab, which was driven by Benny, a skeleton with a bad sense of humor. The three siblings found their grandmother's home, and against her better judgment, Aggie decided not to take them home immediately. She said that she'll start Marnie's witch training, but had to take care of the bad thing first. She showed her grandchildren what she was talking about: in the cauldron, a vision of a hooded demon called the "Shadow Creature" appeared, and laughed maniacally. Aggie had a mystical item called Merlin's Talisman which belonged to the legendary wizard Merlin from the time of King Arthur, and she said that it could defeat this demon, but her witch's brew was defective. So, she took the kids into town to get the ingredients to make her own. In town, Marnie discovered a broom shop, and the family was introduced to Luke, who looked like a normal human kid. He made a clumsy pass at Marnie, which she turned down on the spot: after Luke offered to take her out for an ice cream, she stared daggers at him. Benny earlier explained that Luke once looked like a troll, but claimed a certain shadowy demon made him handsome. Marnie picked a broom, and she and Aggie took it for a test drive. When they got back, a distressed Gwen showed up and ordered the kids to return home immediately. Marnie fought her briefly, but eventually knew that she could not win once her mother decided to ground her. Gwen couldn't find another bus back to the Mortal World, and when she tried to see if the Mayor could do anything, she was shocked that the Mayor was Kalabar, her old boyfriend. When Kalabar briefly left to handle another problem, Gwen and her kids saw Aggie walking somewhere with Luke. After they sensed that Aggie might be in trouble, they followed her and Luke to an abandoned movie theater. Once inside, Gwen and later Aggie found themselves battling the same hooded demon that Aggie and her grandchildren had previously seen in the cauldron. The Shadow Creature was responsible with the disappearances of the other Halloweentown citizens who were turned hideous by his evil magic and later frozen, and were all sitting still in his "museum". The demon froze Aggie and Gwen with an evil spell, and suddenly, Marnie found herself in charge of her siblings as they escaped from the Shadow Creature who could not leave outside in daylight for he was seemingly a creature of darkness. Marnie decided to finish what Aggie started, with some help from Dylan and Sophie, by gathering the ingredients for the witch’s brew that would hopefully make the talisman work. They were successful, and soon found themselves battling the demon, who revealed himself to be none other than Kalabar himself as he appeared before the citizens of Halloweentown and tried to convince them to their reclaim their former homeworld and overthrow the human race. With the help of Luke, who realized the error of his ways, Marnie disabled Kalabar long enough to unfreeze Aggie and Gwen, as well as all the other Halloweentown citizens whom he had trapped in the theater previously. Marnie, Gwen, and Aggie confront Kalabar. Kalabar was apparently bitter over the fact that their kind was forced to relocate to that new world because humans wouldn't accept them, and that Gwen passed him over years ago for a mortal man. But the three of them alone weren't enough. Sophie was also showing signs of possessing magic, and Dylan, when angered, also displayed powers himself despite trying to deny it. The five of them combined their powers and destroyed Kalabar by using the talisman and saved Halloweentown. Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) He appears during several flashbacks to the previous film. Kalabar secretly had a son named Kal who would one day seek avenge his death and destroy Marnie and her family. Powers and Abilities Relationships Friends & Family Kal Luke Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell Marnie Piper Dylan Piper Sophie Piper Romances Gwen Piper Quotes *"You could've had me, the most powerful warlock of all. You could've ruled with me as my queen, but you chose a human instead." - Kalabar to Gwen about marrying William *"Well, hello there. I don't believe we've met. That means I'm in trouble. 'Cause the mayor is supposed to know everybody." - Kalabar meeting Marnie, Dylan and Sophie *"Welcome to my museum!" (laughs evilly) - Kalabar, disguised as a shadow hooded creature greeting Aggie at the abandoned movie theatre *"No. Not statues. They're very much alive, merely frozen in time, until I need them." - Kalabar explaining to Aggie why he put an evil spell on the creatures of Halloweentown, freezing them in time while in the form of a shadow hooded creature *"Give me the talisman!" - Kalabar wanting Merlin's talisman for himself *"Follow me, and together, we will reclaim the mortal world which is rightfully ours! But before we can be sure of success, we must find the one who would stop us! The one who is half-human!" - Kalabar addressing the citizens of Halloweentown *"Oh, young Cromwell. You thought you could hide from me? Stop. Give me the talisman. (no response) I said, stop! Give me the talisman!" - Kalabar thinking it's Marnie hiding in Aggie's cloak (when it's actually Luke). *"Do not underestimate me, Agatha." - Kalabar before removing the talisman from the Jack-O lantern with his magic *"Now, my darkness will spread unchecked! And I will be ruler of both worlds!" (laughs evilly) - Kalabar after receiving Merlin's talisman *"You half-human brat! Do you think that your magic is any match for mine?!" - Kalabar to Marnie *"Silly witches! You Cromwells have failed!" (laughs evilly) - Kalabar declaring his victory *"No! No! NOOOOO!!!" - Kalabar's last words before he dies after the Cromwell family join together to vanquish him once and for all Gallery :See Kalabar/Gallery Trivia *Despite his feelings for Gwen, he had a son with someone else. *The reason Kalabar hates humans may be due to Gwen choosing to marry one instead of him. *He obviously pronounces Sophie's name wrong by calling her "Soapy". *In the first film his name is actually spelled as "Calabar", not "Kalabar". *His name is also spelled "Calabar" in the Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge closing credits. Category:Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Halloweentown characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Citizens of Halloweentown